Kevi'taal (Character)
Basics Name: Kevi'taal Kowruun Name Meaning (if any): Quiet Fire Birthday: 25 Ulam Age: 74 Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Genderfluid Sexuality:' '''Bisexual '''Diet': Herbivore Appearance * Body Form: Anthropomorphic * Body Type: Muscular * Height: 12'6" * Weight: 3,971lbs. * Skin Color (HEX): Bermuda Green (83D9BA) * Hair Color (HEX): Cumulus Yellow (FEFDBA) * Hairstyle: Front-pulled ponytail. * Eye Color(s) (HEX): * Markings: None * Tattoos: Tribal Tattooing under the face, on the chest, and on his thighs in Sapphire (091F6B). * Piercings: Cock (12) * Clothing Style: Loose, flowing skirts, jewelry. Egyptian Blue (1B49A4) lipstick on at all times. Personality * Positive Traits: Caring, loyal, fun-loving, sincere. * Negative Traits: Sarcastic, secretive, conceited, arrogant. * Myers-Briggs Type: ESFJ * Habits (good or bad): Emotional shopper, will absolutely go shopping if he's stressed out and spend a lot of money doing so. Chews on his bottom lip, as well. * Mannerisms: Speaks with regality, tries to maintain a visage that the Prince can look up to, a lead by example type. Needs: * Physical: Water, air, food, warmth, sex, sleep. * Emotional: True love. Desires: * Physical:' ' * Emotional:' F'reedom from servitude. * Sexual: A true lover that he can satisfy. * Material: More wealth. Personal Strengths: * Inherited Physical: Equine strength enough to keep up with smaller Uragi'Sehkt. * Inherited Intellectual: Above average intelligence. Lifestyle Education * School:' '''Home schooling (palace) * '''Technology': Knows basic mechanical skills. * Arcane (if any): Aquakineticist, but doesn't show anyone for fear of his life. * Skill/Trade (if any): Cooking * Class (if any): Home/Living Circumstances: * Occupation: Slave to the Uragi Royal Family * Housing: Inner Palace of Tai'juhn Ehkt * Personal Wealth: Access to a bare minimum in the royal family's cashflow. * Transportation: Flight, animal mount. * Hobbies: Drawing, Painting. Relationships: * Family: None that he knows of. * Friends: The other palace servants. * Lovers: Prince Taburyk * Acquaintances: The Royal Guards, King Tanau'baryk * Nemeses: Most Uragi. Backstory * Ancestral Background: '''His heritage was noble, before the last known handler of the Sceptre of Rii'kaan kidnapped his family and put them into slavery. Because they were not strong enough to fight off the Uragi, they succumbed to the will of the malevolent people. * '''Childhood/Origin Story: '''Kevi'taal grew up around the Uragi his entire life, learning to tread carefully at a very young age. With a lifespan of only 150 years, he had to learn quickly that he couldn't step out of line with the Uragi, especially not the royal family. When Prince Taburyk was born, Kevi'taal was still young, so they sort of grew up together, although his place as Prince Taburyk's slave was constantly drilled into his head, even though Prince Taburyk never treated him as such. * '''Adulthood/Present: At the present time, Kevi'taal is the primary servant to Prince Taburyk, having been assigned to him since they were about the same age. And, because they grew up together, Kevi'taal fell for the Prince, and to this day treats him as if he were the only boy in the world. He sympathizes with Taburyk's plight of size, and babies him indefinitely, when they're not tangled in an erotic embrace. Category:Characters